


Presscons

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [379]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, slight weeb!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the Avengers are invited to comicon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coulson thinks that the best kind of interview the Avengers did were always the ones for Comicon. The audience was always packed with fans, the atmosphere was exhilarating, and the Avengers actually manage to finish one without the need to punch a reporter’s head in. 

He didn’t really get _why_  they were invited to comicon - since the Avengers weren’t celebrities portraying superheroes - but ordered them not to say no. It’s a chance to get to know the people who support them better. Plus, it gave Phil time to wander comicon, something he hasn’t done in a long while, so he wasn’t going to complain.

It’s just that sometimes these people can get a little weird. Now, for example, 

“Hi,” said a fangirl when she stepped up in front of the mic. “My name is Sophie. and I’m a big fan of you guys.” So far, so good. “I do fanart and write fanfics of you guys.” Okay, “My question is for the Black Widow, but before that, I just want to say that I love Hawkeye very much and I’d be very willing to carry your child if I didn’t already know that you’re married to Phil and is carrying his baby.” 

Phil sighed from the side of the stage. Another complete 360.

“Anyway, Natasha, if a movie was in the works who would you choose to play-” She continued, or at least tried, before Clint grabbed his mic and interrupted.

“Waitwaitwait. Before all that, I have a question: Why am _I_  carrying the baby? Why can’t Phil carry the baby?” 

The audience laughed but that was because they don’t know how serious Clint is with his question. 

“Well, Phil _obviously_  tops, so…”

“Why? For all you know, we could switch. I’d be an awesome top.”

“Phil is older, and-”

“There are lots of semes who are younger than their ukes.” Clint declared with a huff. Natasha turned to Tony and mouthed ‘ _seme?’._ Tony shrugged. 

“I agree.” Sophie nodded. “But with you and Phil, the dynamic is simply hotter if you’re the neko. He’s the senpai to your kouhai. It makes sense.” 

“So just because I’m younger than Phil is, I can’t top him?”

Phil facepalmed, another thing he hasn’t done in a long while.

“No, no. You’re misunderstanding me. I’m saying that the dynamic would be hotter. I’m not taking the ‘Clint-Barton-is-a-seme’ scenario completely off the table. You could totally pull off the seme!Clint thing but with all of the fanfics I have written and read, it’s always better if you carry the baby.” Sophie explained. 

“Okay, but-” 

“That’s enough.” Phil said from the side of the stage with a mic. The crowd cheered for him, god knows why. “Let’s get back to Sophie’s question.”

“Wait, just one more question.” Clint tried.

“You can continue your debate later.” Phil compromised. 

Clint pointed at Phil. “See? He’s totally the motherhen. He’d make a better mother figure than I would.” 

“I didn’t even know you’re dating.” Tony joined in with a smirk.

“We’re not.” Clint and Phil answered together.

“Weren’t you listening to Sophie, Tony? They’re married.” Sam snickered into his fist. 

“I can attest to that.” Natasha raised her hand and smiled. 

The audience went wild. Any hope of getting them back in order to resume the conference was lost. Phil sighed and massaged his temples. 

Still, this was better than when they had to face the media. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Growing up, Clint wanted nothing more than to prove himself. Time and again, he’s told that he’d never make it anywhere, or that he wasn’t worth shit. Joke’s on those people ‘coz now, he was rolling with the big boys. 

An Avenger. Who would’ve thought right? Clint certainly didn’t. 

When he quit being a mercenary to become a SHIELD agent, he certainly never pictured his life turning out like it did, but here he was: on a stage, drowning in the flashes of thousands of cameras, adoring fans screaming his name (seriously, what?), _alive…_

It was surreal to say the least, not unwelcomed, but kind of unbelievable.

“Next question.” Tony demanded, pointing to a pretty brunette in the front row.

“Yes, thank you. This question is for Hawkeye.” The pretty brunette said as all eyes turn to Clint. 

See? Unbelievable.

“What do you say to all the nay-sayers out there that think you shouldn’t even be part of the Avengers?”

“Well, um…” What should he say? He’s never really cared about what the general public thought of him. He did his job. That was it. “Haters gonna hate, am i right?” 

“That’s it?” Instead of the pretty brunette, Tony was the one who threw the follow-up. “C’mon Clint. This is the perfect time to stick it to them good. Tell them to go fu- away.”

“I thought this question was for me?” Clint snarked, and the audience laughed with him.

“It is, but you’re wasting it.” Tony argued. 

“You should start a hashtag.” Natasha commented. 

“Like what?”

“#Hawkeyeistoocool” Steve suggested.

“#Hawkeyeforpresident” Tony snickered, then turned to his teammates with a shrug. “What? It’s funny.”

“#ProtectHawkeye” 

“#ItsHawkEYEnotHawkGUY”

“#PaleolithicWeaponsRock”

“#YouWishYouwereHawkeye”

Clint shook his head at the increasingly ridiculous hashtags they created. If any of these hashtags go viral, he was going to kill himself. And then he remembered that these were the Avengers, of course anything they say or do will go viral. 

“Awesome-sauce.” Clint muttered. 

“#AWESOMESAUCE” The team said in unison. 

“This is why I told you that that word should just die a horrible death.” Tony told Clint while he tried to stop snickering.

“Hey. That’s a classic and you know it.” Clint argued.

“Next Question.” Natasha intervened before the whole presscon turned into a giant debate of whether people still used the word awesome-sauce.

A fan from the back row stood at the mic and said, “This question is for Thor. Is it true that on top of your hammer, you can use any weapon in battle?” 

“This is true, yes. I, at a very young age, was taught to wield a variety of weapons, magic and non-magic. As a warrior, my worth lies in my ability to fight. It only makes sense that I know how to use a sword.” Thor answered proudly. 

“What about Clint’s bow?” Bruce asked off-handedly.

The crowd seemed to agree with Bruce’s question, murmuring and asking for a demonstration from Thor. 

“If my comrade doesn’t mind my using his weapon, I do not see why not.” 

“Knock yourself out, dude.” Clint handed Thor the bow and a blank arrow from his quiver.

Thor placed the arrow on the bow like he’s seen a bunch of archers do time and again. Clint has to admit, Thor can look good with any weapon. He posed for a few pictures, then, started drawing back the string, and drawing, and drawing. 

Thor couldn’t draw the string back. He frowned down at the bow and turned to Clint. “Your weapon seems to be broken.” 

Clint grinned, “Looks like you’re not worthy.” 

A chorus of OOOOOOOOHHs was elicited from the audience, led by Tony Stark. 

By the end of the day, #UrNotWorthy and #HawkeyeIsAwesomesauce trended in almost all social media platforms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/149475163631/i-was-at-historycon-a-while-ago-and-im-proud-to)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hi, my name is Stacy, and my sister has a question for Tony Stark.” The girl dressed as Harry Potter said. 

“Yes, of course, but first, Is your mom around?” Tony asked in jest, waggling his eyebrows for effect.

A few members of the audience, the slightly older ones, laughed. Stacy, meanwhile, rolled her eyes good-naturedly, like this wasn’t the first time she’s heard the joke. 

“Anyway, my sister is ten this year, and she’s taken an interest in inventing. She adores Iron Man so much, that she wants to make her own armor. Do you have any advice for her?”

“Yes, make sure to take care of the cooling problem. and… um- I’m sorry, Barton, what are you doing?” 

Clint paused, mid-gesture to turn to Tony, “Signing?” 

“Why? Don’t they usually have an ASL Translator at events?” Bruce asked. 

The team turned to Phil who was standing offstage and talking to someone on his earpiece. After a second, he shook his head at the Avengers.

“I tried to look for one before I started, but I couldn’t find one,” Clint shrugged, “Besides, I figure, it might be easier for Stacy’s sister if she can read what you’re saying as well as hear it.” Clint lightly tapped on the hearing aid he wore, the little girl beside Stacy, dressed up like a tiny Draco Malfoy beamed when Clint winked at her, “besides, i don’t mind. It gives me something to do with my hands.” 

“Still though, next time they should hire translators for huge events like these,” Steve commented, “Make them more inclusive, you know?” 

“Hey, if y’all are hiring, hit me up.” Clint joked, getting most of the room to laugh. “Anyway, let’s go back to the question. Tony, you were saying?”

“I don’t remember what I was saying…” Tony frowned.

“You were saying something about the cooling systems.” Stacy reminded.

“Oh yeah. So, fix that up  _before_  you take it for a test flight. Also, remember to choose an awesome color scheme for the armor because style goes a long way. Not Red and Gold though, that’s mine.” The crowd laughed, and Tony smiled. 

“Next Question” The panel head said.

Stacy thanked the Avengers, and dragged her sister back to their seats, but not before the little girl could look back and thank Clint for signing. Clint smiled, and signed back, ‘No problem’

Clint, for the rest of the panel, continued to sign happily, even after he saw the sisters leave the Hall. Steve was right though, events like these should really hire translators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/165375037126/have-you-signed-up-for-cche-yet-go-sign-up)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/145459153441/someone-recommended-a-series-and-now-i-wish-i)
> 
>  
> 
> And would you look at that. The lovely castlyre translated this which can be found [here](http://castlyre.lofter.com/post/23a0e2_b43429d)


End file.
